


Not As Much (Difference) As You’d Think

by anesor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin uses that brain cell, Gen, Grooming, Mystery, attempted coup, mind tricks, not the way you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: We all know the story of how Darth Sidious seduced and corrupted the Jedi's Chosen One.  But what if Palpatine really was just what he appeared to be? A power-hungry politician a bit on the skeevy side?  The Jedi and Sith forces are still in their usual places, but it becomes a different dance with a different Sithly Master...
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: Shadows of the Clone Wars (NaNo2020 short stories)





	1. A Truth to Come

“There is a Sith in charge of the Senate,” Dooku’s voice was smug as Obi-Wan floated in confinement on Geonosis.

“I cannot believe such lies, Count.” Obi-Wan objected more as a knee-jerk reaction than from any certainty.

The older man chuckled. “You would like to believe that, my Grandpadawan. But it is corrupt from top to bottom and will never reform without duress. You need not be their puppet, pledge to me and I will complete your training properly. We will deal well together.”

Feeling his jaw drop, he grit his teeth. “Qui-Gon was an excellent Master. You cannot think he would ever approve of armies and battle, killing those young men like some kind of war game with real blood!”

“They are not men, manufactured for the power-hungry Senate to keep their power. You know this violence will swallow up your Padawan, with all the foolishness of the very young. Join me.”

All Obi-Wan could feel was truths among the Count’s words.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the beginning, things seem unchanged. A Jedi Master still rebels against the Code...

“ _Master Jinn, this Council’s decision is final. You knew what this policy was before you attempted this.” Young Master Windu was the Voice of the Council’s decision._

“ _But he must be trained! He is too strong in the Force to be left unguided!” Qui-Gon’s voice rumbled at the stiff Council as he looked at them, seeking any support. Even his Padawan held a stiff and cold expression._

_Anakin watched the encircling Masters spilling a torrent of fear, poorly concealed by his still face._

_It could not be!_

“ _I will take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan learner.”_

_That made them react, to make the Masters understand his determination._

_He ignored the emotions sweeping over the chamber, closing himself off completely._

“ _A Padawan you already have, Master Jinn. One you who has not yet been forwarded for his Trial s.” Master Koon said quietly._

“ _Wisdom in releasing control, there is.” The eldest Jedi was grave._

“ _He is ready_ _now.” Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan and saw clear shock._

_The pause lasted longer than Qui-Gon hoped for, then Obi-Wan followed his lead and agreed._

“ _Decide this Council does, who is allowed to take their Trials. Propose, do Masters.”_

_Mace shook his head, touching his forehead briefly for his threatened headache. With a sweep around the room, the youngest Council member spoke again. “This debate will be tabled until the urgent mission has been completed. The Queen of Naboo has requested your escort back to relieve her people from their oppression. The Republic has not authorized support for any military response from another member of the Senate, though the Chancellor-elect indicates he will be collecting support and resources for his homeworld as quickly as he can. Your mission is to… be as much a thorn in the side of the invaders and support Naboo agency...”_

_Qui-Gon felt as much as he heard a bitter snort from Obi-Wan, and glared at him._

“ _The future is in motion still. Leave you must.”Everyone could tell that Master Yoda was displeased._

_Qui-Gon was fond of the young queen, but he needed to secure the child’s future from being put aside. He bowed and swept his group away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first chapters are short, but that will change.


	3. Aftermaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul defeated, Jinn defeated... survival is the first step to power? Or guilt.

Presence fading and gone before the body began to cool, Obi-Wan ached deep in his bones. He was still angry at his Master underneath it all. Master Qui-Gon had passed before they had the time for it to become a shouting match.

It made him a poor Padawan, he supposed, that he was nearly as angry they hadn’t fought and resolved the knife in his back as at the Sith who killed Master Qui-Gon. Now they would never reconcile.

Casting into the Force, he was sure all the fighting nearby was over, the darkness ebbing with every breath. So Obi-Wan looked around the industrial complex that had become an arena. It seemed too empty now, with the shell of a Jedi Master and two halves of his killer. No work droids peeked out or moved around, not even the bright presence of Master’s candidate popped up…

No, now Anakin was _his_ candidate.

He _promised_ the old gundark. He could not leave the bodies, the evidence of the attacker. A brief meditation might help calm him before he must assume his Master’s duties for the mission.

Obi-Wan worried about the boy as he tried to feel Anakin and the vessel he took shelter in. The boy wasn’t close. Obi-Wan felt sure he’d know if the boy was hurt now if he was still on Tatooine.

He was that bright and _that_ powerful.

Obi-Wan could not condone Jinn’s actions regarding himself, but that darksider was far too powerful and well trained in saber combat to be self-educated. Wherever he came from, other Darksiders would surely seek the boy too.

The Dark surely didn’t give the other any satisfying meaning from his passing. Who could possibly benefited from such a lethal duel? Even Fallen Xanatos was building economic power. What could a nameless Sith accomplish, besides assassinations? How did oppressing the bright world of Naboo serve the darkness? Why even provoke a known duelist like Master Jinn if they knew anything about the Order?

Anakin grew closer again. Obi-Wan arranged Qui-Gon’s robes to make sure he appeared dignified and collected his own saber pieces.

He might be able to rebuild it if the crystal wasn’t damaged. It had served him well and he didn’t wish to lose the minor piece of his life.

Defense personnel and a blond handmaid of the Queen found Obi-Wan, just when he was considering leaving the bodies. “Master Kenobi? May I seek your assistance on behalf of the Queen...”

The handmaid-that-wasn’t-Padmé ordered recovery of the bodies before hurrying the remaining Jedi toward the more intact part of the Palace where a crowd was clustered around the Queen. Pilots and spacers rushed in singing the praises of Anakin’s piloting.

The boy looked both terribly proud and also hunched as if expecting scolding. Obi-Wan held the boy close, sending approval to the tired youngling.

Anakin relaxed a little and leaned into him.

They would speak later.

The terribly young Queen looked exhausted among injured and frantic aides.

Obi-Wan bowed deeply. “Your Majesty, I am glad to see that you are in possession of your palace again.” He slipped the heroic queen a tiny wink.

She almost broke her serious character in return. “Her Majesty is concerned that young Skywalker was not welcomed by the Jedi Order as Master Jinn had advocated. Naboo owes much and he deserves a place where he will be fostered and treasured.”

“There were grave concerns due to factors beyond our control. The Council was still facing an appeal process when we were called back here. I am sure the debate will resume once a quorum of Masters can meet with us on the matter.” Obi-Wan thought she should be assured by this news.

“Will not a portion of this governing body come to Naboo for the Grieving?” Her eyes were sharp again. “Might this appeal fail without the support of Master Jinn?”

Obi-Wan sighed and pushed his feelings further away for just a few minutes. “I pledged that I would support Anakin’s candidacy. Defeating that attacker will raise my reputation. Rest assured, I will be training Anakin in Jedi skills as long as he is diligent as he studies...” He brushed the boy’s fair hair with a bewildered and yet fond smile. “If I do not manage that negotiation, we might return here and reopen the topic. Is that sufficient to assure you, your Majesty?”

Padmé examined them closely and nodded. “The Queen will be glad to welcome such heroes of Naboo to return.”

“We’re leaving, Obi?” Anakin asked in his sleepy muffled voice.

Smiling as the youngling struggled to keep his eyes open, Obi-Wan grinned outright. “Not right now, Anakin. Most of the Council will be coming for the Naboo memorial in a few days. I was his fourth apprentice, so he was friends with most of the High Council.”

“Then why’d they tell him I was useless if they were such friends?” That was a pout.

“You are not useless,” Padmé objected, looking horrified and about to start a row.

Obi-Wan moved his head enough to draw her attention hushed her almost silently. “Anakin, I would never consider you useless. Their concern is that you would be starting too late to catch up in your studies. Jedi start serious Temple training at five at the latest and you would have to catch up with students who started learning the Force much younger than that. I started where you are at three standard years of age. Most humans become knights between twenty-three and thirty depending on their talent and dedication. You are committing both of us for maybe our next twenty years of hard study.”

“I studied for more than five years for my position,” Padmé admitted. “And I mostly just learned about _this_ world. I will have to start over in my studies when her Majesty steps down after an election.

Anakin looked at her like she was joking. “Why would you step down? You’re so wizard now. No ones gonna be any better! Ever!”

Padmé's smile grew sad. “Maybe, Anakin. But serving in the Court is a very hard job, probably among the few that compare with being a Jedi. There is always more to learn, more people who need your help, and people who die if you make the wrong decisions. People will fight your decisions or even attack you. I almost feel like I am middle-aged, because too many of my people died on my watch. I don’t even have the assurance from the Force to be sure I made any of the best decisions.”

Anakin blinked hard, trying to prevent any tears, and then lunged to hug the Queen.

The talk became more general as Anakin prattled about the surviving and damaged ships in docks. He was clearly attached to the astromech that helped in the battle.

Obi-Wan teased more battle details to include in his reporting, no harm in casting the boy as already useful as part of the documentation. Padmé was less calm about the tall tale, but Obi-an remembered the unlikely events on Bandomeer as well.

_...hmm, that might serve to strengthen his thesis if he…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be skimming through time jumps soon. Unless stated otherwise, things remain close to canon.


	4. Aftermaths, pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeating Maul may not be as difficult as taking a Padawan so soon...

The remaining days until the Council Members came, passed much more quietly, with Obi-Wan teaching Anakin some crechelings exercises in the evenings. Daytime they helped with cleanup. An exhausted youngling was more able to focus on the Force.

Soon the Jedi cruiser landed at one of the city pads, where Obi-Wan and Anakin were there to greet the Masters in new and simple robes, plainer than the Court’s dressers had wanted to make for the young heroes.

They were also welcomed by the queen herself, and the six Masters were given a large diplomatic suite. Obi-Wan knew Masters Windu, Plo, and Nu of course. He didn’t know Masters Rancisis or Trebor as well, but he didn’t want to admit he was attached to his Greatgrandmaster. Master Yoda was always a kindly ear when he had problems with unsettling visions of darkness or having one of many problems with his Master. Sometimes he’d wondered why his Grandmaster never was willing to meet him, but Master Yoda only looked sad and refused to explain, no matter how Obi-Wan phrased it.

The memorial was attended by many Naboo. Saving the Queen rated his own plinth, which Obi-Wan thought would have amused his Master. He remembered so well how Jinn held so much despair after those incidents with Xanatos and after Master Tahl’s passing. Obi-Wan could not really reach him those days, and he was never sure which of them were more alone and isolated within the Temple.

The day after the service, the Jedi group made their goodbyes before departing on the Jedi transport. Obi-Wan was very grateful that the Queen made no further comments to the Council.

Obi-Wan gave his report to the Masters as soon as they were underway, letting Anakin stand with him this time, even leaning against him. The physical touch helped calm the youngling.

The inquisition from the Masters became more intense and Obi-Wan found he was as much leaning against Anakin as the other way around. The questions about the supposed ‘Sith’ and the cloudiness in Obi-Wan’s serenity was a bitter draught. Obi-Wan knew he had so much rage and blood lust during that battle, walking the edge of the Dark but he comforted himself that his minor healing skill was not Dark. It wasn’t enough and only allowed his Master enough comfort to give some last words before he passed.

He feared that he also would be rejected again as Master-less and unworthy after working so hard.

Finally Master Yoda meditated and searched Obi-Wan’s mind. “The Dark, touched he was. Nearly destroyed he was by that Fallen one. Monitored will he be against corruption.”

Obi-Wan’s young face stiffened. “What about my Padawan? He needs intensive tutoring to catch up before Field certification?”

Yoda stared the two young humans as he seemed to consider the appeal. The youngling might be problematic with his age, but those issues might be useful in guiding this Knight in the proper direction, much like Kenobi was for Jinn.

The Council did not officially confirm Anakin as Obi-Wan’s Padawan, day after day o their passage and return to the Temple. That did not stop the new Knight from acting as if they had. He quietly got his hair trimmed after his subdued ceremony to soften the Padawan cut, and started primary lessons on the Force and the Order. Cultures and sciences, Anakin already had a grounding in, even if it was specific to Hutt worlds. Harsher, adult lessons had already been learned, leaving a jaded youngling who was more suspicious than the creche instructors were comfortable with.

So, Anakin spent part of those days helping his Master clean out their quarters,

The boy at least had enough kindness to not poke him about his red eyes when Anakin returned from orientation lessons with much younger students.

A week after Anakin had fully moved into the smaller bedroom and repaired an old, ruined holoprojector to watch races on, he received an invitation from a gray droid he didn’t recognize.

He turned from the open door of their comfortable apartment, holding the flimsi envelope from the corner as if it would bite him. “Master Obi-Wan?”

The new Knight looked up from his own cramming. “Yes, Anakin?”

“This has my name on it in fancy pantsy lettering. Why would anyone send _**me**_ a message like this?”

Obi-Wan smiled at the youngling’s confusion. “Perhaps you should open it. Carefully, I’m sure your mother would like to hear about it.”

“Mom?” Anakin’s eyes got big. “She’s coming here?”

Swallowing his own discomfort, Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, I… we don’t have the resources to buy her freedom. Didn’t your teachers explain that much of the monies the Order uses for our work, comes from the Senate?”

“Master Yoda did. He said the Jedi are self-siff… sufficient for food and learning so we never go hungry. But the Senate allows us ships and provides transportation for other missions like saving Naboo. But we don’t get rich like the Hutts.”

“It’s a bit more complex than that Padawan, but we are pledged to serve others and the Light. The Senate is an attempt to give all a voice in the Republic. We regret we do not have the resources to affect worlds outside the Republic like your homeworld. Master Jinn was skilled at bending the rules, but I don’t have the influence to free your mother. That may come in time.” Obi-Wan tried to be encouraging. “I believe you could send a letter to her occasionally and tell her what you are learning.”

“I could?” Hope exploded from the boy.

“Not every day, you have so much to learn to become a Knight. Perhaps quarterly.”

Anakin started to run off to his room, flimsi forgotten.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan grinned. When the boy slowed to look back, his Master waved a hand. “We should discover who sent you that flimsi...”

“Oh, yeah.” The young Padawan stared at, looked toward his room, and then at his teacher,

“Perhaps Lady Skywalker would like to hear about it, too?” The knight controlled his grin.

Conflict resolved, Anakin stopped and ripped the flimsi open.

Kenobi winced, hoping the message would not be unreasonably damaged.

Confusion came from the summer boy. “It’s something from the Chancellor. He wants to meet with such a young hero. He wants to give me a medal and thanks, but Jedi can’t get those?”

Answering the thread of hurt, Obi-Wan stepped closer to rub Anakin’s shoulders, “We must avoid that kind of recognition, Anakin. The people who need support against a corrupt Senator would be afraid to ask us for help if they think a Senator or Count or Trade officer gives us things. We must appear unbiased to the people we serve. Would you trust a Hutt in a negotiation even if she was a Jedi? Would that change if you knew she had saved a hundred children from an attack?”

“I’d _never_ trust a Hutt!” Anakin snarled, anger flaring.

“But you could feel in the Force that she **did** do that, and despised slavery as much as you. You would be biased against someone, not for what they did but over something they had no control over. Someone we are trying to help might not let us, if they think we are mercenaries or bounty hunters. We give up much so those we help don’t believe we can be bought in our decisions.”

Anakin grumbled, “Do I have to meet that old politician then?”

“May I see this invitation, Padawan?”

“Here!”

When Obi-Wan read the invitation, he was uneasy that it made no mention of chaperon. In fact, it emphasized that the Chancellor wanted to meet with the young hero alone. “May I borrow this, Anakin? New Padawans usually do not leave the Temple without their Masters. I am aware that you are more used to risk than others your age, but some dangers are new here.”

“And?”

“I will see if we can get Council permission first...”

Obi-Wan set out while Anakin started his letter, and found Master Yoda in a quiet corner of the gardens. After greetings and settling in a meditative position, he said, “I am troubled, Master. I do not like this proposed audience with the Chancellor. I fear he is planning to use him as a pawn to gain goodwill with the rest of the Senate, his own world, or bias in his favor with the Order.”

The oldest Master showed no emotion and little presence in the Force, a deep water where there were no ripples reacting to Obi-Wan’s words. “Are you certain that your own distrust of politicians is not outweighing this expression of gratitude? That you are not resenting that the powerful officer of the Republic has not publicly invited you, who also stopped the darksider who threatened his queen and world?”

Obi-Wan looked down, feeling his ears warm in shame and guilt. “I am sorry, Master. I… I will escort Anakin to meet with Palpatine.”

“Good, good.” The ancient Master turned away again, attention fading back into the Force.

Obi-Wan tried to vent his anger and guilt out into the Force before he returned to his quarters, to little effect. _How was he to convince the rest of the Council that Anakin and he were a good pairing_ _if he was already jealous of the youngling?_

A few days later a subdued Kenobi accompanied his still unofficial student the meet with the Chancellor of the Republic.

The older man seemed a little surprised. “Ah, young Kni- Master Kenobi. And already with his own student, and at such a young age. I was not aware you were not out in the field, else I would have invited you as well. Naboo, and I personally, wished to thank you and Anakin personally. As I understand we cannot award you with something personal and more fitting to your needs, such as a fast courier vessel, I would like to enrich your experiences with galactic cultures available here in the city. Things such as opera, concerts, aquatic ballet,,,”

“Pod races?” Anakin asked with an excited screech.

The Chancellor winced but forced a smile. “Of course, they are part of the tapestry of Galactic culture as well...”

Obi-Wan hid a smirk.

After gently asking about the younger hero’s adjustment to the urban life and lessons, the Chancellor promised an ‘educational’ excursion upon occasion and they returned to the Temple.


	5. Another Country Heard From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass as years do and the former Jedi Master seems to have gone mad for politics. Obi-Wan doesn't really understand why with all his inherited dislike for it.
> 
> Not that he and his Padawan are being given a choice.

### Another Country Heard From

While still holding onto the seeming of a healthy middle age, Sheev sat up in his bed, eyes wide and open hand reaching out and trembling as if he were ancient. He blinked, and looked around the dim bedchamber. He felt no intruder, though guard droids were posted discreetly in alcoves,

He threw himself back into the fading memory of a dark and murky landscape, a dank and damp setting that left the air of fetid muck and mold in his sinuses and made Sheev sneeze. A young man, a human with fair hair in some kind of black suit moved through the clinging wet. He carried a light saber, but didn’t resemble any Jedi he’d seen in equipment or manner.

The boy had no partner. _Where was he?_ _ **Why**_ _would he creep through some kind of abandoned swamp that just reeked of horror?_

The Chancellor cursed. This one felt far away in either time or distance, a warning or a promise without useful context. He would have to monitor the Order and watch for this young Jedi.

He probed his impressions of the emotions around the boy, and whose demeanor was more secretive or fugitive than aggressive. Sheev allowed himself a physical tell when alone, and scratched at his thin stubble. It was time to proceed with the project. After all, no one knew better than he, how corruption pervaded the supposed voice for the people. The people were blind to actors off-stage. Sheev only had warnings that were of little use at times.

He would sleep no longer, and rose to place that call to Kamino.

* * *

Years pass as years do, and a furor rose when assassins attacked the newly-seated Senator from Naboo. None were shocked that Senator Binks had attracted no strife over the years, but Amadala was evidently a different story.

The cynical observer might assume that the beautiful and young former queen would enlist more sympathy and support from even the jaded Senate.

A more amused observer might notice how the very young, and still learner Jedi mooned over her. His Master might have problems hiding his laughter at the Padawan’s awkwardness.

The young man was probably the only one who thought he was concealing anything as he departed for his solo mission.

“Growing attached to the Senator, your Padawan is. Yeesssssss.” The ancient Master stared at where Anakin had charged off.

Obi-Wan looked down at the disapproving Master as he moved away. “His is still young and will grow out of it. We all do.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps, disprove your old Master’s belief in his potential… in your potential to teach. The stem and branch wither after...” Yoda’s muttering faded slightly as he hobbled away.

Obi-Wan’s heart seized. He’d believed Anakin’s great progress and their success as a team had erased the threats to their place in the Order. Even Windu had been more approving than not of late. Looking around the empty waiting area, felt a moment of despair at losing his home again… and failing his Master.

He breathed deeply, purging his fears and panic. Eventually, knowing his face was a calm mask once more, he hurried to his quarters for his mission kit.

Obi-Wan could not completely concentrate on the mystery of the bounty hunter and the isolated water world, especially once he discovered a larger conspiracy than the life of one Senator. The creation and provision of an army was alarming when there had been no need for generations. Men were being created to fight a war that had _**not**_ arrived. They were trained copies of a Mandolorean who was already legendary among older Jedi. Even more alarming, the person commissioning the ‘order’ of soldiers was a Jedi Master who had passed into the Force years ago. Who was maintaining the communications and could pay for such a huge expense?

 _Who_ _did this_ _and why did the Order need an army?_

_Was this connected to the Senator’s attack?_

The clone brothers were excited about a new arrival, nearly as excited as at meeting a Jedi. But he could tell violence was coming for him and he hastily gathered his evidence and went to find Fett with his pointed questions for the mercenary.

Questions instead became a need to follow and spy on the bounty hunter to discover who was involved in making slave soldiers who thought they were to fight for the Jedi Order, Fett hated the Jedi, so someone had either paid through the nose or this false Jedi had some other carrot to insure his cooperation.

Obi-Wan knew Sifo, at least superficially. He had spent much of Obi-Wan’s Padawan days recused, because of the strains from his Foresight. As far as he knew, the older man rarely left the Temple for the last decade he had served. Master Yoda had used him as an example of how uncontrolled Foresight could destroy even a Master.

Seeing the elder human Master unable to interact in the dining hall, lashed Obi-Wan to choke that unstable talent as his Masters recommended.

Still he knew trouble approached at light speed, he sent a contingency message to Anakin’s favorite mech before it all went south.

  
  


Soon another was revealed as feigning he was Sifo Dyas in the cloners’ records after an initial order from some unknown committee. Only strangers to the Order could possibly think the cold former Jedi was the absent-minded specialist in the Unifying Force. Why would his Grandmaster come out of his self-imposed exile on Serenno to guide the formation of an army? Was he using that name to deceive the Kaminoans or the bounty hunter?

Depite warnings and an attempt at recruitment by the Count, Obi-Wan had no answers. Not even when his young Padawan and his Senatorial charge were also strung up for execution. The area beasts were far easier to deal with than the battle droids until a Jedi rescue party arrived.

So many Jedi died on those sands…

...To rescue _him?_ _Why was he worth so many lives?_

It seemed half the Council was there to fight, but the mass of droid attackers was sending so many into the Force.

His gut was full of bitter acid as so many died around him, it was his fault. But even with so many Jedi, too many were falling. Escape seemed impossible until troopships arrived in a wave with an almost grim Yoda. Young and so bright lives leaped down, so eager to fight and possibly die, it made Obi-Wan’s eyes water.

The Count escaped and Kenobi rushed after, commanding both clones and his Padawan to continue the chase. They would find few answers from droids in the main battle arena.

Anakin and he caught up with the Count who continued to display an arrogance unbecoming of a Jedi Master. He underestimated the former Jedi and was embarrassingly easily defeated. As he struggled to move after the Force lightning, his Grandmaster did the unthinkable: he maimed a member of his own lineage.

Rage spurred Obi-Wan to his knee and he tried to force his spasming muscles to let him stand. “Dooku!”

“Kenobi. As you can see, this foolish child does not have the...”

Even as Obi-Wan gathered himself, Yoda called, “Become such a disappointment, a padawan can. Clearly at the center of strife and Darkness, you are.”

Obi-Wan split his attention, crawling over toward Anakin. He had to make sure he was stable.

He’d failed to protect Anakin so badly.

His breath was short as he examined his Padawan. He would have to find him another Master, he was too much a failure to… claim any credit or vindication. -The young man’s life presence was steady and strong…

The sizzle of Force lightning leaped around the chamber, somehow missing Master Yoda as Darkness swirled around Dooku. All warmth drained away from the great space as he stood tall above Yoda. “You cannot avoid this, my old Master. I have become far more powerful than any Jedi.”

“Powerful you may be, but much you still must learn...” Yoda sent lightning as well, yellow-green that was absorbed by the Count’s saber as the duel resumed.

Anakin moaned and Obi-Wan set a finger across his lips for quiet. Holding him was all the comfort he could offer.

“You know better, my Padawan. Enough this is. Cease this -”

The Knight missed the first creaking as the infrastructure came loose to and flew toward them. The bulk was immense and his last ditch diversion only slowed the momentum until Yoda caught and shifted the tons of metal to land away from the injured.

When he looked, both the Dark sider and the old Master were gone.

So drained he could not stand, Obi-Wan tried to make his Padawan comfortable, quietly apologizing until relief arrived.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will slow now as finessing the shifts and cleaning up patches takes longer. I hope you realized the big action was still going to be the ROTS arc?
> 
> Happy new year!


	6. The Depths of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war rolls on and events on Mortis prompt a visit to the Priestesses by the Grandmaster...

The war arrived, floating on the blood of dead Jedi. Master Yoda was not seen out of his quarters for some time, grief a fog around him for days.

Count Dooku was the face of the first major rebellion from the Republic in a thousand years. Obi-Wan highly doubted his faction’s purity of purpose and ethics if it required assassination and slaughter. Stirring the slow behemoth of the Republic into rage and war would accomplish little.

Anakin was clingy briefly and used his injury to impress the Senator, disappearing during his rehab for a rendezvous that managed to make Kenobi smile. He was shocked when Master Yoda decreed that facing a Sith was the equivalent of his Trials, even if he lost.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he agreed. Anakin was far more volatile than he should be.

The war spread and deepened, spread over too many areas for the comfort of anyone with the slightest military knowledge. Sieges and battles and too many innocents homeless or dead, the Republic fissioning into bits as he watched.

Obi-Wan was not as pleased when the Padawan he’d heard about from Master Plo was poached out from under him... by Anakin. Anakin may not have wanted her but they hit it off so well, he didn’t have the heart to raise more objections.

But his quarters were so _empty_ now, with only a few stray parts and straggly plants from his former partners. The rooms seemed dim and cold= almost waiting to pass away.

But missions, his fleet the war, and even new Council duties did not allow him much time to maintain friendships inside or outside the Order. Brief common meditations around military campaigns became nearly as rare as a good night’s sleep.

Mortis appeared like a welcome break with his lineage, a return to company and solve a mystery. But appearances were alarming, with Powers meddling with his Lineage for pointless death and lack of accountability.

The only saving grace was that the other two seem to remember feelings more than details of those Dark events. Obi-Wan had no verification that a phantom version of his own Master had really returned from the depths of the Force.

Obi-Wan had wanted so much to gain that acknowledgment or even blessing for training an outsider into a strong Knight as he’d asked Obi-Wan to do. But Jinn only had time or energy to speak about Anakin, not Obi-Wan or even his Grandpadawan. Perhaps the Archives could explain.

On a rare rest day Obi-Wan was found by Master Yoda and he poured out his hopes about communication.

The oldest Master was still in the Force. “Certain you are this was a true presence, made bold by the energy in that nexus?”

“Yes, Master. I would know his presence above any other than my own.

“Troubling it is, that the Force cradles not one who has passed. Perhaps Count Dooku seeks to disturb you through your mutual connection? Visions are unreliable in a nexus.” The shorter Master seemed to contemplate his own cane. “I will meditate on this and seek these Guardians.”

Obi-Wan felt relieved. “Thank you, Master.”

* * *

“Ancient One. You honor us with your presence.” The priestesses echoed each other as they ranged in a semi-circle around the old Master.

“Your remnant worshiped the force’s will. Yes, hmmm. Pledged you neutrality in the politics long before Reforms. What prompted instruction, of meddling with _my_ line?”

“He sought wisdom and balance. We cannot deny seekers of the greater mysteries.” The priestesses seemed barely mortal.

“Master, these mysteries are for those who seek a balance. I have ever known you seek not the gray. The blue presence of Jinn faded into view briefly.

“I seek not balance. Not the path of my lineage but power. To be even more of a disappointment, than as a Jedi you grow. _”_ Yoda looked at the cold face of Jinn. “Interfere in the path of your students you will not. Unneeded, your point of view is. Yes, hmmm.”

“Balance would be better for my lineage.” Jinn’s arms were crossed, even if the rest of him was faded into transparency.

“Your lineage _**no**_ longer! No longer of the Living Force are you.” Yoda nearly snarled in his agitation.

Drawing up into his full Living height, the blue Qui-Gon stared down at Yoda. “Your path leads only to detachment, pain, and death, Master. You must have seen that.”

“It will be as the Force wills it.”

“Wills it? The Force wills the destruction of a brotherhood that serves it and protects the living that feeds it? It wills the deaths of millions and billions? The galaxy is vast, the Force unlimited. Nihilism does not become you, Master. Let me help save those precious lives.”

The old Master narrowed his eyes. “Seek to save your Padawan more.”

Jinn looked embarrassed, but rallied. “Save one, but in saving one you save the world. You cannot deny he-”

“You will not _**meddle,**_ Jinn.”

Shocked by the anger, the Force Ghost slowly smiled. “You _cannot_ stop me, Master. I am one with the Force and your...”

Force lightning erupted from the old Master, making a cage around the ghost.

Now Qui-Gon looked almost frightened. “Master Yoda. I will help the Order, _not_ harm it.”

The cage pulled together smaller, forcing the ghost to hunch to avoid touching it.

“Master Yoda, you are not welcome here!” The priestesses stepped forward, their faces shine more similar expressions of alarm and concern.

“Care I not.” Yoda clenched a fist and swept the other arm at all of the priestesses in a crashing wave of the Force. “You will not meddle in things you cannot fathom.”

The priestesses either popped like bubbles or staggered back. “Extremes are the danger,” one lifted her head in pain.

“Rootless are you. Purposeless you remain. Too weak you are without fire’s forging.” Yoda sent more Force energy at the priestesses until they joined the Force as well.

Jinn watched this hunched very small, tears of light glistening on the blue of his face. “You have forgotten your...”

“Never, not in these many centuries have I forgotten my purpose. You cannot be detached enough to be trusted. Begone!”

After the cage closed to nothing that was shoved into a holocron cube, Yoda was alone in the room without Force ghosts or Guardians. He hobbled away toward his transportation.


	7. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku kidnaps Palpatine and is defeated as the conflict begins to wind down into something else...
> 
> (authentic flailing ahead)

Days pass and the furor still does not settle, a week after the crash landing of _the Invisible Hand_ with the body of Count Dooku, traitor to the Republic and Order both. A hot lead that Grievous hid on Ultipau sent the 212th to the rim of the Republic.

Anakin accompanied the Chancellor to the high opera when the war seemed to be heading toward victory. With the capture and later death of Dooku, he was beginning to think there might be a peace before Padmé gave birth. Anakin’d never really cared about these cultural events very much, but seeing the smile and then feeling Palpatine’s joy when the peasant woman chose the young craftsman from Naboo instead the soldier from Corellia made it worth it.

Anakin was quiet as they left the opera and escorts surrounded their speeder.

Palpatine observed, “You have been quiet, my boy. Surely you are anticipating peace and children soon enough?”

“Children, Chancellor?” The Jedi smiled nervously. “You know I am sworn to the Order and Republic first.”

“As am I to the Republic, young Master Skywalker. You mentioned dreams years ago when your mother passed. I have a bit of the Foresight myself, that is why allowing Dooku to play martyr would only serve his cause. Visions have been invaluable in my work. I believe you will have at least two children, very close in age.”

“You had visions about me?” Anakin would never admit that his voice squeaked at the prospect of a family.

Palpatine looked at the traffic around them. “Not daily, but some dreams make a great impression. One shows a young Jedi moving into a swamp that feels… uneasy or even evil. I thought he might have been you when you matured, but your hair darkened far more over the years. The scene has repeated several times over the years, and I always wake, reaching out to warn him to stop, to go no further into the swamp.”

Anakin tried to digest this, wishing his Master or Yoda could interpret this better than he. “I’ve only had a few dreams like that, Chancellor. I couldn’t save my mother from the one about her...”

Palpatine looked concerned. “You had more dreams than that horrible one?”

Taking a moment, the Knight admitted with a hitch in his voice, “Padmé, Senator Amidala. She seems to be dying in child-bed. I know that doesn’t make sense here in the Core, but I can’t even feel her handmaids around her as she slips away. The dream always ends with a child’s cry that ends too soon, just like I heard in the slave quarters.” He shuddered. “I never even knew if they died from complications or the slaver not wanting them.”

“That is terrible, Anakin. It is too bad you do not have some way to shield or protect them with the Force. I have gathered much about the Sith centuries ago and they had such a wild range of abilities compared to your Order today. There were even rumors that the Emperor could pull himself or others from beyond death’s veil. Other like Traya and Plaguis had secret students. Perhaps you could rediscover those skills?”

“How can I learn that in time? Master Yoda says I should just say goodbye and rejoice that she will be one with the Force.” Anakin sounded bitter.

Palpatine paused, too long a pause if it had been on the Senate floor. “Perhaps that Master is too remote or elderly to care in a concrete way anymore. There should be other Masters who could assist you. Your own teacher should return from his mission against Grievous in a week.”

“I can’t allow her to die, I need her so much.”

“I’m sorry Anakin, there is little I can do to influence the Jedi Council or their traditions or dogma. I cannot trust some of the Masters. But If you swore allegiance to me, I would protect you while you seek your answers.”

Anakin looked up sharply at the politician. “Did you have visions of Jedi Masters?”

Palpatine looked sad. “Yes, and I do not want to believe they would be such a threat to the Republic and democracy.”

“You know I have issues with the Council. Was… will it be them?”

The older man patted the Knight’s shoulder with a fond smile. “Do not despair, neither Masters Kenobi or Koon were present in the dreams. I do not blame all and I know they are favorites of yours and their men in the GAR.”

“I wish Obi-Wan was here. He always went on and on about old history and legends, while I forgot it as fast as I learned it.” Anakin blinked too much.

“That is common among the young, Anakin. No one is shocked. I would appreciate your assistance if they seek action without law or precedent.”

“I can do that.” Anakin nods before they part.

Master Windu approached Anakin in the dim evening hall the next night of waiting. “Were you spending another evening with the Chancellor, Skywalker?”

“No, I was planning to visit another Senator for the evening to view a holo. Is there a mission, Master?” Anakin didn’t want to get slapped with a curfew before he could speak with his wife.

Windu made a face for a second, but said, “Very well, carry on.”

Again, Anakin thought some Jedi were getting too used to the stricter obedience of the troopers, he doubted his Grandmaster would have been very obedient. Not that pointing that out would let him see Padmé tonight.

He was surprised to discover that the Chancellor was visiting his Former Queen, and they had been snacking, from the evidence of the nearly empty tray. They spoke enough of the Senate that Anakin’s eyes glazed and he tried to study the bright, bright child in the Force instead.

“Oh, Ani. The Chancellor and I are discussing reforms needed when the war finally ends and candidates for his post that I would trust.”

Palpatine smiled and waved at the clearly pregnant woman. “I am sure she would be more clear eyed, in thinking for the future than most. The Republic has lost much through these battles, not the least is the Republic’s financial stability. Resources will be thin at best for generations...”

“Few have studied the aftermaths of wars, Ani.” Padmé's tone was controlled. “Strong armed warlords are common, they’d disavow the debts of the Republic by ending it. I may not approve of those who profit from war, but a lot of people sacrificed for the war effort.”

“Shifting back to a peace-time economy will challenge...”

The apartment entrance crashed open the same time as transports crushed the plants and decorations of Padmé's terrace.

Windu was at the lead of a majority of the Jedi High Council. “Stand aside, Skywalker. Sheev Palpatine, you are under arrest for being a traitor to the Republic, partnered with Count Dooku in a bid to take all power in a coup.”

“Master Windu, the Chancellor would never do that. He is my friend!” Anakin could feel something was wrong.

Master Stass looked at Anakin with something like pity. “Slicers finished their analysis of call records from Dooku’s flag ship, those signals focused on the Senate district and a small office below here. Who else gained as much from a stasis in power this long?”

“He has also been known to collect Sith artifacts and takes an abnormal interest in the Jedi,” Windu nearly snarled. “Who else could launder and hide the expense of the clone program as easily in his discretionary funds? He is the hidden Darksider Dooku taunted your Master with on Geonosis.”

“Chancellor?” Anakin’s heart _ached,_ he thought his friend cared about him and the Order.”

Palpatine smiled sadly. “It took no dark powers to see the long trends in the body politic or the Jedi Order. The Senate accounting office has many papers tracking it over my lifetime alone, but none took it seriously even when presented to the Jedi Council. The troubles on my Homeworld showed that even Masters could be crushed. So yes, I _wanted_ my involvement in the troopers to be kept quiet.”

Windu  added with venom, “It would also make for an excellent coup.”

All the Counselors had their hands close to their sabers.

“Masters, isn’t this hearsay? Arresting him without a warrant or clear and active danger? What danger is a tray of snacks?” Padmé wondered. “Discretionary funds are just that and you cannot deny the Republic needed defenders when the Confederation grew violent.”

Anakin worried too.  He’d known the Council doubted him, almost no Jedi outside his Master and Padawan believed in him. Even now they would not listen to Padmé or himself. 

“This is _**not**_ a _valid and legal_ arrest! The Republic Constitution is very clear, you must have high judicial and Senate support to remove him from office.” Padmé's eyes were alight with her anger as she tapped her foot.

A nakin could see part of Windu’s reasoning, too many battles and campaigns had failed when the Seppies knew too much or pivoted too fast. Any mole must be highly placed with free access to communication equipment. “Chancellor? This is only arrest we will surely prove your innocence!”

Palpatine’s laugh was bitter. “If I am arrested, my value as a Leader is at an end, before this war ends. There will be a feeding frenzy that will divert all attention from finishing the war.  Anakin, you have my authority to arrest the Jedi Council as traitors during war time as soon as you collect evidence. Nothing will destabilize the Republic more than a coup.”

“Witnessed!” Padmé cried, drawing herself up as if she was still a queen.

“Come along, Palpatine.” Windu slapped Force-suppression cuffs onto the Chancellor as Anakin watched.

M aster K’caj searched Palpatine for weapons and found only a slim blaster.

As soon as they left, Padmé moved into his arms, fear growing despite the bright light from the life she carried. “Ani, this is horrible. That arrest should be thrown out on technicalities, but I fear whoever is framing him has created this evidence.

“Obi-Wan has not yet reported success and it will be days before he can help us. I will take command of the clones and set them to protect you. I have to find Master Yoda, he’s the only one who might countermand Windu.”

“I will find Solicitors to go to Sheev, where will he be housed?” Padmé shook herself off to plan.

“If they believed he was not Force sensitive, it would be the high security prison they put Rako-Obi-Wan in.” Anakin bit his lip. “But there were cells prepared for Dooku deep in the Temple and the newest equipment.”

Padmé moved to her room to dress to intimidate.

“Pads, please wait for an escort. I will call Rex and a squad as protection and witnesses first.” Anakin’s voice lowered as he commed Rex. “Captain, someone is settling up a coup but it looks bad. Get over here to Padmé's apartment to guard her, bring Kix, prepared for possible early childbirth. The Chancellor gave me command in his place, for the moment.”

“Yes, General. ETA, ten minutes.”

“I have to go!” Anakin tried to remember any others who bucked or even just irritated the High Council, and all he remembered was his own lineage and Vos.

Padmé waved him off and Anakin raced for his speeder.

He entered the Temple and felt the darkness of innocent deaths seeping through the halls. He saw body after body scattered in his path, clones dead from sabers and the blasted Jedi who killed them. Some Jedi had tried to flee but were struck down by saber-strikes at different heights. Clones were from many units ia near rainbow of colors, blue and gold absent-- grrens and reds by the squad. One soldier had a ring of bodies around him and a saber wound straight in through his heart.

Some bodies of both Jedi and trooper had both saber wounds and blaster ones. What happened? What were the goals?

Anakin had never seen so much brutality to the young, certainly not battle _here._

It seemed quiet in the more public areas, and he _needed_ to know.

The security console was not in an open space where younglings could get in trouble and Anakin queued up a scan of the last hours.

His heart froze when he saw himself leading mixed troopers into the Temple.

Even though he spent the evening with his wife and the Chancellor...


	8. Knightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's discovered that he was framed during the attack on the Temple...

Anakin looked at the footage of himself. He had the Chancellor and Padmé as witnesses that they had been together, but that might not be enough.

Seconds were ticking before the Council party returned from wherever they went.

His only consolations were that no troops were from the 501st or the 212th, and whoever it was under the holo used far more acrobatics in fighting, jumping up on that dead trooper as they skewered him.

Moving up through the Temple, he found himself at the entrance of the largest garden.

Inside he found fewer bodies, their blood drying, and less serenity. He’d start gathering those who passed for funerals. He didn’t really know Master level emergency plans, and really wanted Obi-Wan’s help. The next hours were hard seeing familiar faces, friends of his and his Master’s. Worst were the bodies of younglings whose shock and fear seemed to still cling to the bodies.

His comm chimed with a call from Rex, bringing him out of the numbness, finally.

“General… A Council transport was found crashed in lower levels. Some Generals were identified, and General Windu died from electricity, not the crash. Others ranged from blunt force to saber...Jedi are listed as disbanded after checksum 66 through the Vice-Chancellor's orders and losing legal authority across the Republic. Arrest contingency orders for Jedi had gone out from the Chancellor, with few exceptions. Too many have resisted and some vod’e have been put in lock down too from traumatic stress. You and General Kenobi have been reauthorized as High Generals. Arrested Jedi will be tried under military justice with Senatorial observation. Many are in the wind.” His second in command peeked at some notes. “Priests of several faiths have offered their assistance with the victims, Sir.”

Skywalker looked at the garden in a daze, he could feel the clone’s wish to help.

Anakin was feeling lost. He’d never seen this many dead Jedi at one time. Geonosis was the only major battle in generations and those bodies were not recovered. Who missed _these_ Jedi and mourned? Who was that much closer to the Dark Side after this much pain and grief?

All he could think of was, what if Obi-Wan had been one of the bodies? Anakin wasn’t sure he could handle it as well as Obi-Wan did when Qui-Gon died.

He knew in his head that he should outlive his Master, but Obi-Wan wasn’t really into middle age as a Jedi. Anakin wasn’t any better prepared for his passing than Padmé's.

Knowing what he would find when he made the decision, Anakin moved down into the prison section, taking a squad of the 501st with Carry recording. Easier in a way, there were no younglings down here.

But harder, that he found his old friend Palpatine quite dead. His throat had been crushed with the Force. There was no way that could be suicide. Some Dark Side user killed him while he was in custody. Why would a Sith murder the Chancellor? Avenge the death of the other Sith, Dooku? Or make sure any defenders don’t rush to break the frame? Whatever the reason, the murderer had Fallen in killing an innocent and imprisoned man without trial or imminent danger.

“Carry, record all this, a user of the Force choked the Chancellor to death. If he was guilty his plots were over. If he was innocent, the real Sith hides his existence with the frame. Killing him now makes his innocence more plausible. Send the unaltered holo to Judicial and news services. This was murder, and I will find out whoever wants to destabilize the Republic.”

_What else would Padmé or Obi-Wan do? Force,_ he wanted their help right  _now._

Anakin sent a trooper to get a hover skid and personally checked the body of his dear friend with the assistance of one of Fox’s men. He could not prevent this final loss of privacy, but he could expose the lack of any Dark Side hallmarks. No Dark tattoos or Sith sigils were present to normal sight, lights, or the Force. It took so long, even with using tools from the Halls of healing, but he found no surprises.

Sheev Palpatine ended up just another politician, murdered by the Sith.

But this time it was Anakin’s friend.

Anakin split his time dealing with the mess in the Temple, talking over comm with Padmé late into the night. She and Bail were trying to forge a new coalition without Palpatine, loyal to the republic and building a more agile war council, but so many Senators refused to deal with Seppi, GAR, and Jedi issues. It was a horrifying realization when that new, acting Council learned about the costs and losses that Palpatine downgraded. All this was known to most of the higher-ranked Jedi, but the Senate never wanted to deal with numbers, only victories.

Before, running the GAR could be shoved off to other people, like Obi-Wan. But now, even promoting Vod’e to fill in for missing Jedi was leaving too many brush fires to interrupt Anakin like _**every**_ five minutes.

What worried him the most was that no one had spotted Obi-Wan or Master Yoda outside a Vod report that Grievous was dead while Anakin had been having tea with Palpatine for the last time.

Obi-Wan _should_ have returned to the capitol days ago. He was alive, but that was all Anakin knew.

Days more and he knew Obi-Wan was trying to hide his presence from Anakin.

Or he was a prisoner.

_Again._

The last time was over a month.

Exhausted at the end of the day and a short holo call with his family, Anakin went deeply into the Force

Obi-Wan was not far from Ultipau. Prisoner or stubborn refugee? Only he knew, So far none of the 212th had surfaced either, not that made Anakin feel any better.

Finally, enough questioning and cross-checks had gone through Judicial and Vod’e testimony cleared a handful of full Masters. Anakin had been relieved to reauthorize and release more senior Jedi. He’d never liked Kota and found Vos irritating, but Master Koon would have been in his shortlist of Masters he trusted. He left them in charge of the Temple and showed them the framing holo. Vos got intrigued and Kota called up his NB troops to vet Jedi who were trickling back.

Taking out _the Resolute,_ Anakin took the 501st to Ultipau. He collected the 212th that had been left there. They were still full of excitement about Grievous’ defeat. Waxer mimed the final defeat with verve enough to make Anakin smile even now.

They did not know why Obi-Wan took a single man craft and departed after an encrypted comm.

Anakin knew his ships, and that ship was not really suited for long Jumps. Obi-Wan was a better pilot than he admitted to, but he would not have tried to return to meet up with Anakin in that,

He must be within so many sectors.

Why could wait until later, but only a handful of worlds with any interest were near Ultipau. Naboo, Mustafar, Denab, and Tatooine. It wouldn’t be Naboo, Kenobi never really seemed comfortable visiting there. Probably due to Jinn and Maul’s duel. Mustafar was Dark enough to avoid, and Denab was strongly Seppie. He’d probably be shot on sight by anyone resistant to mind tricks.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, he ordered helm to set course for Tatooine. If Anakin got lucky, he might get an excuse to off some slavers while he was there…

He hated this dirtball, but he wasn’t about to free slaves by slagging the world. He could pretend.

Even from orbit, Obi-Wan’s presence was below.

Muted.

In pain, but Anakin would be glad to add a rescue to their running count.

He took a shuttle down with Rex told to stay back.

As Anakin got closer to the one great desert, the grief and despair swelled. First he tried his comm, to no response. He landed the shuttle a short distance away and called, “Obi-Wan?”

It was a heavy silence.

“Master. I need your help. Someone murdered Chancellor Palpatine after framing him and then framed me. I know Palpatine was innocent as Padmé and I were with him all day when...”

“Leave, Anakin. I cannot… I cannot face this...” _**-you like this-**_

Beginning to panic Anakin stepped closer. “Master, we need you back at the--”

A hoarse laugh rattled. “Do not lie to me, Anakin. There is no one to need me there. I was given one last assignment, but I never could detach as well as I should hav-.”

“Obi-Wan, I left Master Plo and Vos as acting Council. That wasn’t me!”

His Master stepped out, his hilt ready and face wet. “You Fell because of your lover, your very pregnant lover. That the Light could not save her…”

“That’s crazy, Obi-Wan. Padmé _is_ pregnant. I don’t know who told you, but I was going to after Grievous. We have to get back and help Padmé and Plo and find out who tried for a coup.”

Laughing bitterly, Obi-Wan snapped, “Coup? Why would he need a coup he already had the Senate under his thumb just like Dooku said.”

“Dooku was a rancor’s ass. My friend Sheev was murdered and the Vice-Chancellor stepped in? There was no coup. Why would Dooku tell you anything true?”

“There is corruption in the Senate. Doesn’t Amedda’s obsession with the Sith concern you?”

Anakin felt a little better, luring his Master into an argument was one way to derail him when he was being stubborn.

“Yes, but others got interested too. Bail was hurt during that mission to a supposedly abandoned Sith Temple with you, right? Padmé was threatened by how many Sith? Wanting to know how to fight Sith is _**not**_ corrupted. How many restricted archives were released to field Jedi and even Senators by Madame Nu? I’d prefer that this poodoo was only something for scholars to argue over.” Anakin hoped Obi-Wan was…

Obi-Wan lit his saber mid-swing and rasped, “I will do what I must...”

His eyes were leaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denab was chosen because of its very close proximity to Polis Massa, Mustafar, Ultipau, Degobah, and even Bespin on the SW galaxy map.


	9. Duel of the Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan fight, not in the fires of Mustafar, but after coming full-circle to Tattooine.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin could not force himself to let go his saber. He didn’t trust Obi-Wan to keep talking now. He wasn’t even sure his Master would count him weaponless if he dropped his saber, they’d surprised enemies far too often this way. “Please-- I don’t want to fight you like this.”

“Like you did the younglings?” Obi-Wan snarled.

“Master!” Anakin pushed his panic and fear of them fighting at his Master, trying to break through whatever was influencing him.

Panic and fear swirled from both of them and Anakin parried the first swing that would have bisected him. “Obi-Wan, stop!”

His eyes glazed, Obi-Wan seemed barely aware of anything as they traded listless swings.

“I- Obi-Wan! Can’t we just get you some tea and we can talk? We can work this out together! I don’t want to fight you!-- I love you, you stupa.” Anakin was _desperate_ to stop this farce before his automatic parry--

Then it happened.

He wasn’t quite sure which of them made the first mistake, but pain exploded in his arms and he watched his saber fly away from his body as he dropped to his knees.

Anakin looked up into Obi-Wan’s shocked eyes. “Kriff you, Master! So much for the great Negotiator. Get me back to the Temple already.” His heart was breaking and he wondered if Kenobi was going to finish him off.

He clutched the stumps and cried, he’d never get to touch his child or feel his Padmé's skin again.

Obi-Wan didn’t follow up on him, but just stared.

Maybe he was disarmed enough now to not be a threat… Anakin hiccuped and curled up to sob.

His Master seemed to not know what to do next.

Anakin’s comm chimed and Obi-Wan jerked.

Glaring at the idiot, Anakin triggered the open channel with shaky Force. “Skywalker. Emergency evac. Get Kix ready. Amputation.”

“Did you find General Kenobi? Was it the mystery Sith?” The Captain’s voice was clearly concerned.

Obi-Wan’s confusion increased.

“Found Kenobi, but the kriffin Sith somehow got in his head before…” Anakin really wanted to curse Obi-Wan but he seemed dazed, confused, and grieving.

Obi-Wan hesitantly spoke. “The clones aren’t hunting you?”

“Of _course_ not. They arrested Jedi breaking orders as ordered. As soon as Jedi are cleared by Judicial they’re reinstated. Master Koon is acting Master of the Order right now. You were never on the arrest list and I was _**so**_ sure _**you**_ wouldn’t go off the rails.” Anakin’s laugh was bitter as he stared at the stumps.

Horror and guilt came crashing down around him and Obi-Wan’s self loathing hit new levels. Anakin wasn’t inclined to intercede _this_ time.

He was strapped in, hazy with pain and anger at the Sith… and Obi-Wan for falling for it. Shock had fully set in and he didn’t really care what was happening. He was safe with Rex and his men.

He could tell they were angry too, even if they stayed professional.

Anakin realized that he was going into surgery, for his left arm this time. The right was as simple as installing the replacement prosthetic. He went under to the dirge of Kenobi’s guilt.

\- - -

When he woke in Sick Bay, a ‘newer’ face was overseeing his treatment, Stax or something, a newly trained medic who’d been through the advanced medical program under Master Ti.

“General? You want food or something to drink? Your surgery will take better it we do it right away, before… Kix and I are consulting with Master Che about setting the advanced matrix right away.” The clone seemed a cheerful kind of excited.

Anakin didn’t remember anything like this the first time, though he wasn’t as used to pain then. “Matrix?”

“Master Che and General Ti have been consulting on new treatments for battle injuries to vod’e. Your treatment on Geonosis was too far from advanced care, so this will help the General and my brothers.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything snippy. “Fine. Permission granted. Can I have some water first?”

In minutes a swarm of droids and medics surrounded him and the metallic air from the breathing mask and ventilation sent him under. Waking an undetermined time later, Anakin could feel the usual dulled sense from his right hand as he made a fist.

His left hand was completely numb and immobile. When he looked it was swathed in padding and strapped down. His lips wobbled as he grieved again.

“General! Early tests seem to prove the new surgery is effective, but the nerve cloning and grafting is still fragile. You have lost some perception, but it will of course involve far more than could be spliced for the original prosthetic.”

Anakin was more aware of all this, but Stacks was _**so**_ earnest, so he concentrated on his breathing to avoid snapping at the vod. He took a deep breath and stared at his right hand.

He could see there were slight changes, even the base form looked to have better sealed sockets. Did it incorporate any of the changes he’d made in the old one? He really worked on his improvements and logged the purpose and results of the tests.

Anakin didn’t want to look at his left.

Guilt reached him before the soft chime came his treatment room door. Anakin was still mad at him, and wanted to yell at him until he was blue in the face. “Enter,” he muttered.

Obi-Wan came in, looking shrunken. “I’m sorry. I was wrong. I will submit myself for judgment to the Council as soon as we return.” With that he handed his saber into Anakin’s hand and bowed deeply, the silence as heavy as a cold and dead world.

He felt brittle in the Force, worse than after the month of torture by Ventress, even worse than his pain after Master Qui-Gon died.

Anakin closed his eyes and looked away. He didn’t know what to say.

After too long a moment of silence, Kenobi spoke again his voice weaker. “I never wanted anything more than your success and wish all your happiness. Farewell, Anakin Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan turned away and left quietly.

Rex was the next arrival a few minutes later, followed by Kix and Stacks who checked readings on Anakin’s medical equipment. All lightness was gone from the Captain’s manner. “He’s not well. He entered the brig, not talking to anyone on the way. Do Jedi eat their blasters, too?”

That made Anakin focus on Rex instead of the worn light saber in his hand. “No, not really. There’s enough ways for missions to go bad spectacularly. But… that would be seen as an ultimate failure to follow the Code when most won’t even admit to being depressed.”

His Captain worked his jaw. “Then he should be put under a watch. He’s not even speaking to any shinies.”

Anakin wanted to shout at him, curse every insult, and indulge in the most black sniping. But Obi-Wan was already more crushed than Anakin thought was possible without imploding.

It seemed pointless to yell at him.

Obi-Wan was already too good at punishing himself. Anakin wasn’t needed for that.

But that didn’t mean he still wasn’t mad that his best friend didn’t believe in _**him.**_

They were still a day or two out of the Temple and Anakin was going crazy. He could not leave Jump early so he could comm Padmé, or send a message quietly in Ahsoka’s direction. Without two hands, he could not tinker or drill his katas with the replacement prosthetic.

He could watch holos, but none of them fit his moods. Anakin remained in a fowl mood. He was sure his feelings probably filled the ship, even if neither his troopers nor his locked up Master would know.

Then again he would be the type to wallow in that as punishment, and Anakin was not feeling forgiving enough to rein it back.

It was the determinedly chipper Stacks who bustled in for another examination of his left arm. “Alright, General Skywalker. We’re going to remove the packing and numbing agent to see if the matrix is propagating properly or we will need to drop back to a more conventional treatment as soon as we reach the Temple.”

_Numbing?_ “So that’s why it hasn’t been itching?”

“No sir, the splicing of nerves depended on you not disturbing the nerve bundles. Even involuntarily or with the Force. You’re too used to your acrobatics and using your abilities to boost when weak or injured. Better you accept the nerves are dead. Now we’ll do some initial tests...”

The droid helped slice and unpeel the padding, a swampy greenish brown with specks of silver clung thickly to the bandaging. The goo started at his elbow and covered all the way down to-- fingertips?

Anakin looked at the vod, his jaw hanging.

His medic grimly smiled. “Someone caught it before it got contaminated by the minerals in the sand down there. You lost less than two cm of tissue that wasn’t especially high in nerve tissue. Implanting your own tissues in the matrix for an arm is far simpler than a hand, eye, or life-sustaining organ. Skin, bone, and teeth implants are common after this many years of war. I found records of arm transplants centuries ago, before bacta and yours was a clean injury.”

Anakin willed his fingers to move and three waved slightly though it felt remote.

“Good, Sir. You still have some function. The numbness should filter out in a matter of days. We don’t want the nerves to disconnect from motion, so do not use the Force to help you move.”

Anakin mostly ignored the clone’s words, feeling the bare flicker of sensation as his fingers brushed each other.

Further surgery was no longer mentioned.

When the Resolute entered orbit, Anakin was trying to come up with an accurate summary of events from his mission to retrieve Obi-Wan.

He succeeded, all right, but he still had not interrogated or even questioned the once Council member. “Temple communications, Skywalker announcing mission accomplished, but there were complications. Full report must include a supplementary appendix from Master Che. Prisoner is in custody.”

Masters Koon and Vos were still the only acting Masters in the Council chamber and their body language shifted with what Anakin was not saying. With _who_ was not reporting as well.

Reporting the mission was a nightmare, with Rex and Kix tag teaming when Anakin had trouble speaking.

Obi-Wan was brought in, looking pale and small. Anakin began to be afraid he was starving himself to try to gain control again.

“Obi-Wan,” Master Plo said gently. “Will you explain why you made this attack? Skywalker was sent to find you as you never reported in after confronting Grievous.”

“I have no excuse, no justification for this heinous crime. The Temple was reported destroyed by Sith action, murder and Falling Jedi. I was ordered to stop the new apprentice and prove my detachment like a proper Jedi Master for the needs of the Order and Republic. I could not rush off to make that attack…

“I was far too attached, as Masters have been telling me for so many years. So I failed my duty and my oaths, running as far away as I could find. I attacked a GAR General without provocation and would not accept any negotiation or surrender. I surrender myself as guilty and Fallen for execution.” Obi-Wan’s voice was steady and completely emotionless.

Anakin’s denial washed through the emptier Temple with anger growing in an unconscious level. “No!”

He stopped at Koon’s signal.

The oldest remaining Council member steepled his hands. “You know very well that Reconciliation requires more than just a confession of wrongdoing. Who ordered this mission you could not accomplish?”

Obi-Wan looked helpless as his mouth opened and closed without any words. H reached up to touch his neck, choking on nothing.

Anakin panicked, seeking who could be trying to choke his brother.

No one was darker than angry, no Dooku was hidden in the spire.

Plo had raised a hand, sending calm and serenity toward his friend. “Peace, Obi-Wan.”

After a few minutes where he noticed Kix prepping an O2 compound, Obi-Wan’s breathing steadied, Eyes panicky, he was covered with sweat even if he had done nothing but breathe.

No one said anything else, but Anakin wondered if there was silent speech from the few masters to each other.

Plo moved as if he were sighing, intent became a building weight in the Council chamber. “Which Master ordered Skywalker’s death?”

“Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan looked horrified as he said it.

The Sith Master who ordered _**his**_ death using mind tricks, no, mind control on Obi-Wan was Yoda?

But then the cynical former slave started slotting things together: senior access to everything of the Council, GAR, and Senate. Light schedule, who would dare speak against a wise old Master, people would sooner believe almost anything else. He disapproved of even light feelings, herding Jedi further away from balance for centuries. The minimal respect for the short-lived clones. He used lightning like Dooku. Kriff, he was Dooku’s master and they never knew how Dooku spent enough time with a mystery Sith to learn lightning. Who still commanded a minimal public respect from the late Count? The troll had guided the Temple as it shrank smaller and smaller until it could be eaten like an entire mushroom?

This made far more sense than a Force-blind politician. Anyone suspicious would literally overlook him in the guise of ancient and strangely speaking alien.

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees with a wail of heartbreak, finally understanding the author of his Master’s death, of ALL the tragedy that haunted his life-- and its twisted purpose.

“Sleep, Obi-Wan.” Master Koon grieved. “The Jedi Order places Yoda under interdict. All rank and position nullified unless he can disprove these abuses. Skywalker, pass that on to the entire GAR and Senate, that Master Yoda is accused of being the Sith behind Count Dooku’s madness. A provisional Council must be replaced with an elected one.”

“What about Obi-Wan?” Vos asked, his own skin paled. He’d barely been freed from the Dark and one of Obi-Wan’s oldest friends. That group was now suspiciously small.

“He will need much healing after all that… grooming, but he still resisted that step, even if he sees that as a failure. I am certain he will return to us.”

Anakin wondered just where the Sith went into hiding and if he would be a problem for his daughter...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sith coup was resisted, but the Master has slunk away to try again later.
> 
> I found, once that I started working on this it seemed such an elegant answer, handling a few loose ends from canon better. Yoda's light should have been a stark contrast against the Dark on Degobah. And he contributed to the bad advice Luke kept getting too. I don't expect to continue this any further right now. Poor Obi-Wan, so groomed to go after his brother... Thanks to all you commenters, it helps so much!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a classic 'what if?' AU where a different hidden Sith doesn't change events all that much. But when I reassembled the pieces it starts making a convincing whole, and many of the most convincing points are already sitting out in the foreground, not hidden away in out of print sources like the elusive Feemor. Let me know if the idea works, when you identify a suspect. 
> 
> It's just **not** Palpatine.  
> \---  
> This was the first AU started as part of the NaNo 2020 Star Wars collection.  
> \---  
> Star Wars is the property of Lucas and Disney. I make no profit from writing this story.


End file.
